The Most Unbelievable Blue Eyes
by Serpentira
Summary: Songfic through the eyes of a girl in love with Artemis, open ended, you can choose who you think it is. It's my first one so please be kind.


**Hi! Sorry about the wait. Please don't hurt me, but I've run into a slight writers block with my Doctor Who fic, and I have exams looming too. I'll get it up as soon as I can. **

**No I don't own anything to do with Artemis Fowl, Holly and Butler wouldn't let me keep him, and no, I don't own the song "I love you always forever" by Donna Lewis either.  
I left the girls identity out on purpose, you can fit in whoever you desire. Please don't get too annoyed, this is my first songfic. **

* * *

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream_

I can't stop watching him. Every time he moves, every time he speaks, I'm pulled back to him. I never thought that anyone could do this to me, and certainly not him.

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
_

How could I have guessed that I'd find someone to match me, and beat me, at the things I do. He caught me, tricked me, released me, and called me back. I couldn't resist him, and if he did it again I can't say that I would.

_Touching, discovering you _

Even the simplest things with him make my blood rush, and I lose my head, like the time I tripped and fell and he helped me up. I think I held onto him much longer than was necessary, but I felt like I couldn't move, enthralled by the warmth of his hand and the strength in his grip. I blushed horribly when I realized what I was doing, but I don't know if he noticed.

_Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
_

I talked to him once, late at night. I walked into him on the hills not far from his house. We talked mostly about what we were up to, and then at one point we stopped talking altogether. It didn't seem to matter. We were happy just to lay on the grass and look at the stars.

_Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words _

I treasure those moments when we did get to talk, but I don't know if he realized my true objective. I wanted to get to know him, who he truly was. I think in the end he told me more with his silences than with his words.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
_

It doesn't matter where I go, or what I do, I just can't get him off my mind. Mind you, I haven't really tried.

_Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
_

I drink in his presence, it's intoxicating, and I can't get enough. Every move he makes catches my eye, and I can't look away, even if I tried. Something about him just makes you know that he's powerful, but I don't think that that's what draws me to him.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you _

I can't help it, when he's in a room I follow his every move. Each glance in my direction is a treasure, even if he's just looking for something else.

_You've got, the most unbelievable  
blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
_

I think I drowned once, in his eyes. A shade of blue beyond any I've ever seen, they defy description. They say that seeing is believing. I wished he'd see me for what I truly am. In love…

_As we lay there, under a blue sky  
with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time  
_

At times I look up at my ceiling, and wish that I was under the stars with him again. I just want to here his voice again, but all I catch is snatches. I'm too busy, and the others won't let me leave.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you _

I beat him in chess yesterday, I think that startled him, but he seemed, happy, almost. Perhaps he's glad that he may have found his match, and then maybe he was just glad that I only won once. But maybe, just maybe, this isn't all in vain.

_  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you _

I missed his birthday! I can't believe it! It was so stupid! I put his gift in the mail today, with any luck he'll think it was the postal services fault. I'm such an idiot!_  
_

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything  
_

I stare out the window and picture him. I wonder what he's up to right now? Probably hatching up the plan for his next theft. I remember him mentioning a particular painting that he had his eye on for the local art gallery, I hope they like it. There's something I need to tell him, but how?

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything  
_

I guess I'll never know unless I ask, but I don't know how. Who knew that three little words could be so hard to say?

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything _

Well, I've done it now. He's sitting on the hill beside me. I wasn't sure if he'd agree to meet me or not, but he did. Maybe he… I take a deep breath, and let it out again, I can't do this. He looks over at me, our eyes lock and I'm drowning again. Suddenly I'm not worried any more. The words slip off my tongue without any hesitation. "I love you Artemis." I can't look away as I wait for his reply but he doesn't say anything. My only answer is a kiss.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you _


End file.
